Rage Winterchill (tactics)
This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Rage Winterchill. Rage Winterchill is the first boss of the Caverns of Time raid, Battle of Mount Hyjal. Abilities Icebolt: single target attack for 4250-5750 frost damage which also ice tombs the target, freezing them for 4 seconds, dealing an additional 2500 damage each second. While frozen, health potions, healthstones, or Blessing of Protection do nothing, Blink and the PVP trinket do. Otherwise, only a quick heal or two (within 2 seconds, on average. Think Nature's Swiftness), or a paladin's Bubble will save them. Death and Decay: Rage Winterchill channels this spell, dealing 15% of a player's maximum life every second in an AoE of around 20 yards diameter. This AoE is positioned randomly on any raid member, and can be on his current location. Lasts 10 seconds. Frost Nova: a castable debuff that affects all characters inside of its large AoE range, this deals inconsequential damage and freezes players to the ground. Frost Armor: reduces movement and melee attack speed when you strike Rage Winterchill in melee. Encounter Enrage Timer: *'Unconfirmed Berserk (Hard Enrage)': - After 10 minutes Rage Winterchill will go berserk, 500% damage increase and 150% attack speed, killing the entire raid in VERY short order. However, it is not known for sure (if anyone has seen this, please change it ^_^) if Rage has a berserk timer, as a raid usually either kills rage well before 10 mins, or rage kills the raid well before 10 minutes. Strategy After the first 8 waves are killed, Rage Winterchill will spawn and invade the camp. Whilst the majority of the Alliance Base NPCs will be killed by Death and Decay, Jaina will take only minor damage and can therefore engage in combat. It is recommended that Rage be positioned in the middle of the base with the raid spread around in all directions to minimise the likelihood of being affected by Death and Decay (and therefore taking significant damage and having to reposition.) Having a hunter pull with Misdirection will obviously help build initial aggro, and having the Misdirection tank stand by Jaina will engage the Alliance NPCs more efficiently. When fighting Rage, he will use his abilities like clockwork with the exception that he will not begin casting Death and Decay until all players are cleared of the Frost Nova debuff. Death & Decay has a huge AoE, so keeping spell effects on max in the options menu will help players see the effect. Icebolt is the most difficult part of this encounter as it kills almost instantly. Saving one from this ability is as much luck as it is skill. It is strongly recommended that all players (with the possible exception of the mages who can blink out of the Ice Tomb) equip the Level 70 PvP trinket in order to survive. Healers must keep all players healed to full, keep DPS high because Icebolt is a pseudo enrage timer, and he'll die quickly. Quotes Entry *The Legion's final conquest has begun! Once again the subjugation of this world is within our grasp. Let none survive! Icebolt, Frost Nova *Succumb to the icy chill... of death! *It will be much colder in your grave. Death and Decay *Crumble and rot! *Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Upon killing a player *All life must perish! *Victory to the Legion! *Your world is ours now! Death *You have won this battle, but not... the... war. Loot Trivia In World of Warcraft Rage Winterchill loses his unique coloring and has the same white boned Lich Model. External links Kill videos For Killmovies of this encounter, see the Bosskill Movies page. Category:Liches Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Hyjal Summit